


B-A-N-A-N-A-S

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper can't get any decent amount of peace and quiet in his room at night because his sister is, well, very Mabel-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb little drabble that may or may not be inspired by real life events. dumb real life events. It's just short of 1000 words but it's probably not worth reading. You've been warned.

Dipper was startled up out of bed, hiding his phone under his pillow as Mabel pushed her way into his room, panting, breathless as she tried to suppress an insane giggle. She tossed a banana onto his bed and pulled the swivel chair out from his desk, collapsing into it.

“Mabes, what in the hell are you so worked up about?” She stared from the banana in her hand, back up to her brother. Then her focus shifted back again to the banana before she seemed to snap back up, remembering that he’d just asked her a question, and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Okay, okay, okay” she repeated, calming herself down a little bit with each breath. “So, I went down to the basement for post midnight guilt marshmallows, cuz, like, you just remembered that there were marshmallows left from the last time we made s’mores. And I don’t need an excuse to eat guilt marshmallows, although it kinda feels like I should? But there I am, stuffing the little pillowy white gems into my mouth and the cat found me! He just comes around the corner and there I am, chubbing out, and he was just staring at me. Then I got kinda worked up and accidentally maybe chased the cat, and cat runs away like ‘I'll keep you're secret! stop chasing me!’ So I stopped, and I was like ‘I’m sorry I chased you cat. I just didn’t want you to tell anybody.

Then I was just kinda backin’ away so we could go our separate ways, and I guess that triggered something in his lil’ cat brain and he kinda accidentally chased me a little, cuz he sees like I’m tryin’ to get away. I saw him starin’ at me from around the corner. And I’m hiding from him, and he’s hiding from me. And I’m peeking around the corner to look at him and he’s all lookin’ at me; and we were both kinda just lookin’ at each other. Starin’ all wide-eyed like. Then I kinda did that a few more times.

Then I was like ‘Okay, I will just creep up the stairs to get away from this uncomfortable situation.’ but as I’m backin’ away and I get to the stairs I hear ‘jingle-jingle-jingle’. And I turn the corner to look at where the cat was, and the cat’s not there! So I go to where the cat was and I hear ‘jingle- jingle- jingle!’ And I’m like ‘is the cat trying to go where I was to find me? Am I being purr-sued by the cat!?’ So I wind up going all the way in a circle around back to the stairs again and hear one last ‘jingle- jingle- jingle’.

I turn the corner and I see the cat and the cat is turning around to face me. And cat is wide eyed and I’m wide eyed. And we're staring at each other and then I’m just ‘well, I guess I have to chase you now’ so I chased the cat! And the cat is like ‘oh shit!’ and cat runs away. He just books it, and all I hear is ‘ jingle- jingle- jingle- jingle- jingle-jingle- jingle-!’ And I chased the cat all the way upstairs.”

She paused for a brief moment, not to breathe, but to focus on the task at hand, peeling the banana in front of her, and taking a bite. It did in fact require nearly all of her concentration, as she wobbled slightly towards the end.

 

“Oh yeah. Also I got bananas. Cuz I figured ‘this is like if a marshmallow were a curvy fruit, kinda’.”

“I didn’t think we had any bananas in the house.” Dipper questioned, gazing suspiciously at the offering pushed before him, remembering that their mother had put the last few elderly brown offerings in the freezer. They’d be resurrected as banana bread soon enough, but the fruit basket Mabel would have turned to after cresting the stairs would still be empty.

“Oh yeah, we didn’t. But it was fine. I found like eighty cents in the change jar and I ran to the 11-11 down the block and got two of ‘em. Cuz I wanted bananas and bananas are definitely forty cents apiece. I know that for a fact. But when I got there the guy was all like ‘Blah-blah-blah, it’s Eighty-six cents’ but I pointed to the little yellow sticker that said ‘40¢ a piece’ cuz I knows my bananas, and I grabbed the precious babies and clutched them to my bosom and shouted ‘You can’t tax deliciousness!’ and I booked it. I should maybe no go there for a little while…” She finally trailed off, taking another bite, wobbling slightly. 

 

Dipper took a long breath, analyzing the entire tale. After some time, and some thought, he stood up and strode to the door. Mabel, having just taken the last bite of her snack, mouth full, turned questioning eyes to him..

“I’m throwing out that new Mabel Juice formula. This is not a chaos I need in my life.”

“Oh my god, No, Dipper I need it!”

She pleaded with him even as the two of them chaotically descended the stairs, her arms tangling around him as she begged. Cries of “I’ve never felt ‘now’ so hard!” could be heard throughout the house, even as he shushed her down. She’d lower her whine to a whisper for a few steps before completely forgetting and returning to a whimper.

 

A few minutes, and a brief struggle later, Dipper was again lying on his bed. Mabel was again, laughing breathlessly as she watched her brother’s reaction to his own hand. His eyes were glazed over, attempting to make out the patterns in the lines of his palm.

“Oh god, Mabel, how do I get out!? How do I get out!?”


End file.
